Daughter of Herobrine
by aneagle
Summary: Herobrine finds himself weak to kill the human child. He took her under his wing and considered her his daughter. What will happen when Notch and Steve try to seperate them from each other? What will become of them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The skies above were dark, as small stars illuminated with faint light that was followed by the moon. Although the sight above was calming, the night was not peaceful... The thick smokes rose from a half burned palace. Moans and hisses echoed endlessly through the night. The once great fortress crumbled down, leaving no one inside a chance to save their pitiful lives. The powerful man's laughter echoed through the burning palace as he lit the throneroom ablaze. The fire licked at the the walls, carpets and other expensive items strewn about the area, and soon the fire touched the great throne and intensifying with its deadly heat. The white eyed man was shocked when he heard a loud and raspy noise coming from a small infant nearby, resting on the throne. His faintly glowing eyes scanned the area around the throne. He was curious of what would disrupt his enjoyment. With just a wave of his hand, he was able to seperate fire into two seperate blazes. A red blanket moved violently as a small baby thrashed against the heat of the fire, desperately wishing to escape. The cloacked man steeped in front of the ash caked throne, examining the figure on top of it. He laughed at the weakness of the mere infant. "Are all humans this entertaining?" He smirked. She was so weak, he wanted to draw his sharp pickaxe and drive it deep into her weak, most likely still soft skull. And he almost did, but he haulted himself midway when he was able to get a better look at her facial features. She almost looked like him; a bit of brown hair, same color as his, green eyes and such pale skin. Waterfalls of tears ran down the childs cheeks as he bent down and picked the weak figure. As he held her, his smirk only widened. "How pathetic." The white eyed man sneered, "You don't deserve to live. Look how feeble you are..." Herobrine continued even if he knew this wouldn't work...For she was just an infant. However, she looked to him asif she had understood, and it shocked the man when she started smiling and giggling. "What are you smiling at...?" He asked as she touched his chin with her small hands. He raised her in the air, examining her anatomy. She was healthy, and if she grew she would become a great warrior and fighter. The child continued to laugh as everything around her seemed fun, though it certainly was not. It irritated him. "Stop it!" He almost screamed, but held it at bay. She yawned, the first sign of weakness. Herobrine moved her closer and she placed an arm on his chest. The black cloak fell over her as they walked out of her home that was still currently burning, and his minions followed close by. Leaving the fortress with smirk of triumph, he turned to admire his own handywork. The surrounding air seemed to cool down as they departed from the burning fortress."And what am I going to do with you...?" He spoke to child that was hidden under his cloak. As he uncovered her, she shivered from the cold nights air thanks to him removing her source of warmth. For the first time in many countless decades, Herobrine felt that sickening feeling that he himself called weakness. This child in his arms was weak and could die from the simpliest of things. She started to stir in her careless dream. The white eyed terror reached for the end of his cloak, before covering the child with it." What have I gotten myself into?" He slapped himself mentally. Surely she was not capable of living in the Nether for Notch's sake. She appeared only a few months old, but that thought didn't keep Herobrine from nearing the mystical portal, before he found himself in the hellish dimension. The rock burned under him, whilst lava poured from dark 'skies' full of deadly smoke and embers. It was even more dangerous to inhale its deadly contents. Before him stood two hills made of deadly burning rocks. As he moved, the child's breaths were uneven and her heart pounded much slower than before. What he saw was a great warrior that he intended to keep, and he was determined to not loose her. His powers kicked in; the man created an invisible barrier of air around her and it seemed to help. Continuing down to the fortress that peeked through said hills, it began to reveal itself in its full glory. The fortresses yard was adorned with monsters and monsters, as well as on its top. Herobrine jumped down and received respectful bows from his minions. Teleportation sounds were heard and an enderman showed itself. The creature was curious and it bent down to see what its master was holding. In that moment, the child awoke and provoked the enderman. It screamed in a way to signal that it was preparing to most likely kill the child, but it was stopped by Herobrine stabbing it in its head. "This one is mine." All monsters seemed to immediately back down, just as the child began to cry. He seemed to rub her back after putting her into a better position, while holding an arm under her rear end and holding one arm around the back of her head. Her big tearful eyes peeked over his strong shoulder as she gnawed on it. "Stop it." He ordered in his deep and booming voice. As the child didn't know a single command that she was told, he put her into lying position in his arms once more.

 **Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**  
 **In the Overworld**

"It was just another attack from that Demon from the Nether. He destroyed everything without any guilt or fear." Villager at the end of bar table said drinking his mundane potion. The sweet taste filled his mouth as it calmed his anger that built in his heart  
" And how do you know it was him?" The nitwit behind a table said with a raspy voice. Kindly annoyed the man said " There was nothing, except ashes of wood planks and carpets. Corpses that were burned adorned every part of the great King hall. What else do I need to tell you to believe-" He was interrupted by another man walking into the small village bar. He was well built and muscular. He had a diamond pickaxe that he carried on his left shoulder. As he walked he drew every glance on himself. SO he finally sat on a small empty chair near the crazy villager, wich was surprised and his eyes grew. His voice was rasping, like an old man, even though his face was young.  
" I heard what you said and I completely believe you." He stopped only to let a small growl, before continuing " I, personally, had some encounters with him. I tried killing him, but only I was deadly beaten to the ground. He suddenly gave up on killing me and he decided to kill my whole village." He said with rage. The bartender looked at his in shock, before asking for his name wich he replied was Steve the miner.  
The men talked about the shrine of Notch, that carried much power. Steve simply smiled and hardly decided that he should find both Notch's shrine and Herobrine and wipe him out of existence. They met the miner a bit better and offered him a job as a protector, that he accepted willingly. The rules were simple here, you work and provide and you live in a village where ever you want.  
Steve had to admit that village looked really poor. Doors hung lowly and weakly on the frames, there was little farmland that didn't provide much food for everyone and there were skinny children that looked hungry and tired. Their clothes were big for them. So he decided he should be here with them and give those children the life they deserve.  
He slowly met everyone in the village, from the eldest to the youngest and swore protection to them as the same time the materials for their homes and intergridiants for the potions.

 **In the Nether**

She was sleeping soundlessly on her "father's" shoulder as he held her in the warm embrace. She now is weak, but with a lot of effort put into her, his rule would be granted. No one would stand in their way, for they would be unstoppable. They could even conquer two places at once. Her days in the Nether are very tiring and boring. The little girl is 3 years old and is higher and stronger from most human children. Her life is more based on the small training her father put up to her every day. She improved her speed and strength, her archery improved, but yet it still had missed targets and a lot of hard work to do. The white-eyed man is very proud of his future warrior he's making. A good progress indeed. It brought a small smile of happiness he hadn't have in a long time of his hated life in this existence.  
The girl moves slowly making all attention of the white-eyed man to her. She was moving slowly turning to the sides of his muscular chest, only ending under his armpit, where she completely stilled and didn't make any sound. He turned to a side to sleep alongside her. He closed his eyes as warm breaths touched his skin through the fabric of his own clothes. He grew fond of her and a bit over protective whenever a monster was near her. He even made a new rule for them, because of her.

-  
When he woke up, he found an empty bed. When she learned to walk it became trouble for him. Soon he sensed her from the below. She was in lower parts of his mansion. So he quickly teleported down to her and saw her wielding a sword made of diamonds. He smiled and walked to her.  
" What are you doing?" He asked with a bit of laughter in his voice. She quietly replied " Training." He chuckled and pulled his own sword out of the wooden chest in the corner.  
" I think you're not ready to wield the sword, but I might show you some tricks and steps." She followed her "father" with her eyes. He was kicking an invisible opponent, as she observed his every move. He was fast.  
" I don't understand?" She said quietly, he just chuckled. What he once called weakness now brought him so much fun and joy, so he quietly replied " Because you are not supposed to understand. At least not yet." She just smiled as he pulled another weapon for the 3th training this day.

 _ **A/N: Sorry guys I had no inspiration for this story. Hope you'll enjoy and leave a review.**_


End file.
